


Hospital

by Quinny1312



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Villanellegetsstabbed, sheisokaythough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny1312/pseuds/Quinny1312
Summary: Villanelle and Eve are enjoying an evening with friends until they are interrupted by some unwanted attention.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Hospital

The cold breeze coming through the opened hospital window woke the curly haired woman resting by her lover's bed. 

Eve yawned, stretching in the hard chair she was sitting in before she opened her eyes, wincing slightly at the brightness of the room. Blinking a few times to help adjust to the light, Eve’s eyes land on the unconscious form laying in the hospital bed. 

Memories of the night before flood Eve’s mind. Instantly, fresh tears began to well in the woman’s eyes. 

Everything was wonderful yesterday morning. Eve woke up happy to be finally reunited with her love after she had been on a week long surveillance job. The two of them had spent the morning together 

Yesterday morning was a dream. Villanelle had surprised her with breakfast in bed after coming home two days early from her recent surveillance job. After a day of pure bliss, the two of them had met up with Elena at their local bar for a catch up. The dream very quickly turned into a nightmare from there. 

When her girlfriend left to bring in another round of drinks, Eve and Elena were approached by a rather scruffy looking man who was clearly intoxicated and made both Eve and Elena feel uncomfortable. 

After Elena had politely declined the man’s offer to ‘give him a good time’, he proceeded to turn his attention towards Eve. Only this time, he was more forceful with unwelcome advances, preceding to grab her around the waist before she could stop him. 

After noticing the commotion, Villanelle immediately swooped in and yanked the man off of her before threatening to cut his Penis off if she saw him just looking at Eve. Eve couldn't have been more thankful for her girlfriend as the man very quickly disappeared from the bar. 

Despite the interruption, the three women finished their drinks, enjoying their time spent together before they gathered their belongings, deciding to call it a night. 

The three of them left the bar together, Eve and Villanelle hand in hand with Elena walking close to them. Seconds after leaving, Villanelle was yanked from behind, slightly pulling Eve with her due to the grasp on her hand. Before Eve could acknowledge what had happened, a knife was plunged into Villanelle’s stomach for the second time in Eve’s presence.

Upon seeing the shock on Villanelle’s face, flashbacks overwhelmed Eve’s mind as it brought her back to the time she had been the one holding the knife. 

Elena was in complete panic as Eve fell to Villanelle’s side, immediately covering the wound with her coat and instructing Elena to call an ambulance. It felt like a lifetime before it finally arrived and all Eve could think about was the fact that Villanelle had to deal with this before. Alone. 

Out of fear of losing her girlfriend, Eve held tightly onto her the whole way to the hospital, tears streaming down her face as she begged Villanelle to stay awake before she was pulled away from her with a promise they would do everything they could for her. 

After the longest wait Eve has ever had, a nurse came with the news that Villanelle had made it through the surgery and she would be able to see her. They had replaced lost blood, stitched her up and had taken her to her own room where she would be comfortable. Now there was another waiting game as Eve prayed for her love to open her eyes. 

Last night, Eve felt nothing but rage at the thought of Villanelle being taken from her, now she was unbelievably scared and guilty. She wouldn’t be laying here if she had just pushed the guy away herself. 

At the thought of this, Eve carefully grasped Villanelle’s hand in hers and brought it up to her lips, planning a soft kiss on each of her fingers. “I’m so sorry, darling. I’m here.” Eve whispered, tears streaming down her face. 

“I promise you, he is not going to get away with this.” Eve whimpered, lifting her free hand to carefully stoke the side of Villanelle’s face. 

Eve leaned forward to rest her head on Villanelle’s arm, being careful not to touch the wound on her right side. “I love you.” Eve breathes out, closing her eyes and listening to Villanelle’s steady breathing. Thankful for every breath she takes. 

A few seconds later, Eve’s eyes snap open at the feel of soft fingers brushing against her cheeks, wiping away the tears that lay there. 

“Eve?” Villanelle questions, her voice cracking slightly as she woke. She moves slightly, trying her best to comfort Eve despite her current state. “Eve?” Villanelle whimpers, confused to why she is unable to move. 

Eve lets out a laugh, relieved to see Villanelle awake, finally convinced that she is going to be okay. 

Tears continue to stream down Eve’s face, this time for a different reason. “Don’t move darling. You’re safe. I’m here.” Eve gasps out through her tears of happiness. 

“Hurts.” Villanelle groans, moving the sheet that covers her body slightly as she searches for the source of pain. 

“I know, baby.” Eve replies. Although she had never suffered a stab wound, she remembers the pain of her gun wound like it was yesterday. 

“How bad is it?” Villanelle asks, holding tightly onto Eve’s hand before she rests her head back onto the pillow underneath her. 

“They had to replace lost blood and stitch you up but thankfully it wasn’t deep enough to puncture your organs.” Eve tells her, eyes searching Villanelle’s face as her girlfriend takes in the information. “You’re going to be okay.” she continues, more to reassure herself than Villanelle. 

“Hate to be a pain right now but I seem to be suffering from Deja vu.” Villanelle smiles. It soon disappears as Eve winces at the memory once again. 

“I’m sorry. I know we promised not to talk about our past mistakes.” Villanelle apologises, breaking eye contact with Eve, feeling guilty for bringing it up. 

“No, it’s okay. I was so worried about you. I can’t imagine what you went through when you were alone. God, this is all my fault.” Eve voiced, moving to rest her head in both her hands. 

“Don’t Eve. Do not blame yourself for this. I could have gone about the situation differently but something snapped inside of me when I saw the way he was touching you.” Villanelle responds, pulling Eve hands away from her face and holding them in hers. 

“The way you reacted was the same way anyone else in your situation would have reacted. You sensed I was in danger and you knew I was uncomfortable with the way he was acting. You made sure I was safe and I love you for that.” Eve replied, softly rubbing her thumbs over Villanelle’s hands. 

Villanelle smiles widely at Eve’s words before her face scrunches up in pain. 

Immediately noticing the change, Eve speaks. “ Do you need me to get the nurse?” 

“No, I’m okay. A drink of water would be good though.” Villanelle responds, well aware of Eve’s concern over her well being and knowing she wouldn’t relax without soothing her pain. 

“Of course.” Eve smiles, grabbing a fresh cup from the stand and putting some cold water from the water tank into it. She then holds the cup out for Villanelle to take, waiting until Villanelle has a tight grasp on it before she pulls her hand away. 

“Thank you.” Villanelle says gratefully as Eve does her best to help her lift her head to ensure she doesn’t choke on the water. Villanelle sighs as she drinks every last drop of the fresh water before she gives the cup back to Eve. 

“No problem.” Eve replies, watching as Villanelle lays her head down, eyes fluttering closed before they snap open again as the younger woman tries to fight sleep. 

“Hey, go back to sleep baby.” Eve speaks softly, taking a hold of Villanelle’s hand once again. 

“Stay, please.” Villanelle whispers as her eyes flutter closed once again. This time she doesn’t fight to open them again. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Eve promises, leaning up to plant a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead before she settles back in her chair, once again. 

“I love you.” Villanelle mumbles, sleep beginning to overtake her form. 

“I love you too, darling. Go to sleep now. I’ll be here when you wake again.” Eve tells her, watching as Villanelle’s breathing evens out as she sleeps. 

A few hours later, Eve wakes to the sound of her phone ringing. 

She quickly glances at Villanelle, sighing in relief at seeing her fast asleep, snoring softly. 

Seeing Elena’s name flashing across her phone screen, Eve is quick to answer. 

“Hello?” Eve whispers, not wanting to wake sleeping Villanelle. 

“Eve, they’ve found him.”


End file.
